


The Warmth You Glow

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Smut, soft, yall wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: ”You feel so cold, my ranger,” Queen Alexstrasza pulled Alleria into an embrace, hiding the elf’s form under her thick cloak. “That must change immediately.”Snow still dripped from Alleria’s braided hair as their faces drew close and smiling lips pressed together into the sweetest kiss. Frost escaped Alleria's skin, letting her sigh of relief.





	The Warmth You Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts).



> wOW... I can't stop writing short pieces about these two... Please enjoy ♡

”You feel so cold, my ranger,” Queen Alexstrasza pulled Alleria into an embrace, hiding the elf’s form under her thick cloak. “That must change immediately.” There was still snow dripping from Alleria’s braided hair as their faces drew close, smiling lips pressed together into the sweetest kiss. Alleria sighed at the feeling of frost escaping her skin. Alexstrasza held her by the waist, tugging her ranger as close as she could.

“I missed you so, my Queen,” Alleria murmured, gently gracing Alexstrasza’s cheek with the back of her clawed glove. From the corner of her eye Alleria saw a handmaiden of the Queen scrambling out of the tent with rosy cheeks.

“I refuse to leave your side for the following days,” Alexstrasza grinned, looking lovingly upon Alleria.  The elf had made her so proud in the battlefield. Though war was the bane of this world, one that Alexstrasza wished not to participate in, she did not question protecting those close to her. And neither did Alleria.

“I must admit,” Alleria pressed another kiss to the Life-Binder’s warm lips before continuing, “My aim was rather steady.” There was a proud smile on the eldest Windrunner’s face. Alexstrasza’s heart pounded at the sight. Alleria’s arcane eyes shone so bright, genuine happiness showing through.

“You must let me reward you,” a low purr rose from Alexstrasza’s throat during her words. Alleria knew what that meant, especially when the dragon’s mouth began to roam around her jawline, getting Alleria to lift her chin accordingly. Alexstrasza fiddled with the ranger’s bow and the fastening of her quiver, it was time for them to go.

Having lifted the items off Alleria, who had turned breathless and reddened after their kisses, the Dragon Queen claimed her right to pick up her lover in her arms. Alleria didn’t object. She had grown very fond of feeling like a mere feather in the Life-Binder’s hold, as Alleria was not of most fragile build herself. Alexstrasza handled her without trouble – and her touches always aiming to please.

Their lips clashed back together and while Alexstrasza turned them around, Alleria’s hands tangled in the Queen’s hair. Alleria was lifted on the table behind them, her legs around Alexstrasza keeping the dragon in place.

“Despite you looking lovely in your armor, there is simply too much on you,” Alexstrasza’s voice was deep as she ran her hands up and down Alleria’s thighs. The elf captured Alexstrasza’s attention back to nursing the ranger’s lips with her own. Alleria took hold of the Queen’s hand and with both of her hands Alleria started to tug away the Life-Binder’s clawed gauntlet.

“We have time to get rid of as much as you want, my Queen.”

They undressed Alleria, unfastening the belts around her waist and tossing aside the embroidered clothing. While Alexstrasza made the ranger’s fur lined cloak drop by her shoulders, Alleria was shaking her leaf colored gauntlet away, to get to unwrap the leathers around her forearms. She was in a hurry to feel the Queen’s heated skin at her fingertips. Their faces parted for no longer than few seconds.

Alleria wasn’t cold anymore – Alexstrasza was going to make sure she stayed that way. The Life-Binder’s hand trailed down Alleria’s abdomen until it snuggled between the elf’s thighs, her trousers still remaining between their touch.

“Coming back to you is sweeter than returning to heaven,” Alleria sighed. Alexstrasza’s hand moved on her with lengthy strokes, fingertips pressing up to Alleria’s softest parts. With her breaths getting heavier, the ranger leaned a bit backwards, pushing aside whatever lay on the table. Alexstrasza’s lips reached to kiss the skin that peeked under Alleria’s bodice. Her forked tongue trailed across Alleria’s tensed stomach, making her shiver.

The Dragon’s wet mouth felt almost hot on her skin, a sensation most delightful. There was no end to the Queen’s warmth and it was one of Alleria’s favourite things about her lover. Any ice Alleria had around her heart, had melted away by the Life-Binder’s love.

“My brave ranger…” Alexstrasza licked her lips as she settled on her knees, inching Alleria’s pants downwards. “Let me show you how proud you’ve made your Queen,” the Dragon Queen spoke with _desire_ in her voice. Alexstrasza didn’t waste time after Alleria had lowered down the last garments between her and the Queen’s mouth.

The ranger found herself holding back a moan as the dragon’s tongue collided with her slickness. Alexstrasza followed the shapes of her dampened folds and twisted her tongue around them. In the company of the Dragon Queen, lust always found Alleria so quickly, pooling between her thighs already after the smallest of touches. It was all the memories of their times together, Alleria’s thoughts rushing forward to think about the pleasures she was about to be granted yet again.  

The ranger didn’t need to chase Alexstrasza’s touch. Alleria’s legs rested on the dragon’s shoulders as Alexstrasza buried her face firmly against Alleria, not afraid to get smothered in her honey. She made Alleria feel everything, from the laps of her tongue to the nibbles of her fangs and the movements of her jaw.

As Alleria soon lay on her back with the Queen up her depths, she had to keep her bottom lip in a bite to defy the whines that wanted to rise from her throat. The ranger still possessed a sense of shame that told her not to bother the whole nightly camp with their actions.

Nevertheless, everyone would become rather well aware of them when it was the Life-Binder’s turn.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> So... WHICH ONE OF YOU GAYS IS GOING TO WRITE ALEX GETTING SERVICED?


End file.
